


Where It's Quiet

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x11, Angst, F/M, Fix It Fic, Gen, Team Flash, The Cure, reaction fic, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Cisco's fingers were past the point where sticking them in his pockets would make them any warmer.A 5x11 reaction fic.





	Where It's Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Cisco wasn't in this episode and I'm mad. That is all.

His fingers were past the point where sticking them in his pockets would make them any warmer. 

 

There wasn’t anything he could do about that.

 

Not anything that wouldn’t require climbing through this building’s infrastructure to create some type of makeshift heating, of which Cisco wasn’t so keen. 

 

A ventilator, ancient and creaky spat and hummed every so often and the green light of the cryogenic container would flicker, casting over Cisco’s table.

 

There was so much to read. Cisco turned the page and shuddered, though not from the cold. 

 

Cisco did not like it here. Did not like sitting where Caitlin’s father sat, waiting, planning, spying on her. 

 

Did not like reading the notes scribbled in blue pen about  _ice malingering_  and  _molecular regeneration_  with _imperative_  underlined once then twice. It was ironic, maybe. For how slowly he went going through Dr. Snow’s research considering how  desperately he wanted the cure.

 

Cisco turned another page that was scribbled out and half ripped. He frowned, and tore it out of the binder completely. 

 

He stood up, his parka rustling as the chair scraped  back against the floor. He brought the paper to the cryogenic container, pushing it against the artificial light.

 

_Caitlin don’t come find me. I’ll kill you. Please stay away. If you find this turn back now. Please go away._

 

Cisco stumbled back, thrown into a vibe. He blinked and there was Thomas Snow shaking over the very table and this very paper with silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Cisco approached him, entranced, hearing his laboured breaths and half formed pleas of  _“Let me go, let me go please. Ice please."_

 

Cisco gasped then swiped furiously at his eyes.

 

These notes. This place. What happened to Caitlin. It made bile come up his throat. Cisco felt sick, this made him so  _sick._  He threw the paper angrily. But it was paper, and thus landed gently at his feet.

 

He missed Caitlin. He missed her pretty hair and her biology rambles that always took him a three second lag to catch up with when she’d forget to breathe in between sentences. He missed the way her eyes crinkled when they thought of something together and shouted it out at the same time.

 

He missed being the one who knew her the best. Who understood her the most.

 

He wasn’t that. Not anymore.

 

He was the reason why he was cold and alone in Antarctica. He was the one when Caitlin asked,  _“Will you breach me there today?”_ that replied with a stiff “No, thank you. I’d rather be alone.”

 

He was the one who put the disappointed look on her face. Made her shoulders sag and say,  _“Oh. That’s okay, I can work on it here. You take care.”_

 

He missed Caitlin, the way she was before he gave her the mind activity dampener, before Frost returned and it was embarrassing. Embarrassing how much he was hurt, how much he’s rocked by both the little and the big changes in her life.

 

Why was he even here?

 

Because he was the one who wanted this, he reminded himself. He was the one who wanted the cure. He was the one asking to step away. To kill Vibe to his core. To give up his family for a family.

 

He tried very hard to ignore the picture of a really young, sweet looking Caitlin in a frame that was stuck frozen to the desk.

 

He didn’t know what he wanted anymore.

 

Cisco’s fingers grew numb as he sat down and he closed his eyes.

 

It was quiet.


End file.
